Everything I ever did
by French Grammar
Summary: "I did for her..." A little story about Pearl's birth and her first owner.


_Everyone please be careful, this story totally spoil what we learnt in the episode "a single pale rose" (episode 18, season 5). Stop reading now if you don't know (or don't want to know) who Pearl's owner originally was. Otherwise, have fun!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"When a gem is made, it's for a Reason. They burst out of the ground already knowing what they're supposed to be, and… And… That's what they are. For ever."_

Pearl was born feeling in love. She burst out of the ground with a feeling in her chest, a feeling so strong that she struggled to get up and open her eyes. Unlike the other Pearls around her, she stood there for a bit, swallowed by her own emotions.

Pink Diamond. It was the one that she loved. Pearl wanted to protect and serve her. She hadn't been alive for more than a couple seconds, but she already knew that she'd give her life for the one of her Diamond. One of the other Pearls gave her a look, and that's when she understood that she had to get up. She wasn't the only one ready to give her life to have the privilege of serving her Diamond.

She hurried to join the others, as a Quartz soldier started to talk: "Listen you all, our Diamond will be here soon to choose her new Pearl. You'll need to stand in a line, and be quiet. Only one of you will be the choosen one, the others will be..."

 **Shattered.**

Pearl frowed. She wasn't afraid to be shattered. She could feel that her Diamond would chose her. She was so in love, and she knew her queen would want to return her love... But still, something was wrong. Why was everything so... White?

Why were the other pearls all white with only a bit of grey here and there? She glanced at her own hands and cringed. They should have been pink! They should have been the same colour as the Diamond she would serve.

"I told you to stand in line! White Diamond will arrive now!" one of the soldiers shouted.

 **White Diamond!** Pearl held her breath for a second, as so many things were going through her mind. She was born to serve White Diamond, and not Pink. But then, why could she feel that she was in love with her?

She felt the Pearls next to her quivering as White Diamond entered the nursery. It was obvious that they were dying to serve her, as much as she was to serve Pink Diamond. However, the view of White Diamond didn't do anything to our Pearl.

Of course, she was impressive. Her white hair was floating around her head, and her skin was sparkling. She had to bend over to examinate the Pearls, as she was so much taller than them. She started to take a look at the first slave of the line, her white iris-less eyes studying her carefuly.

"Not this one," stated the Diamond.

As soon as her deep voice could be heard, some soldiers threw themselves at the poor Pearl who wasn't able to defend herslef.

Our Pearl shivered. She couldn't be shattered... She had to stay alive if she wanted to meet the one she loved. It didn't matter if she had to serve someone else first. White Diamond ordered the death of another one, then told the third pearl to step away. She was considerating taking this one. Pearl had to do something to make her more attracting than the others.

She was determined and didn't blink when White Diamond approached her. She wasn't going to look away. As their sights met with each other, Pearl definitely felt like this Diamond wasn't the one she belonged to.

"Where is this one from?" White Diamond asked.

Her breathe made Pearl's peach hair tremble a bit, but she stood still, still staring in the huge white eyes of the sovereign.

"She is from your nursery, my Diamond," a Zircon quickly replied to her.

"Why isn't her hair completely white, then?"

"Urgh, well," Zircon stuttered, noticing that even though Pearl's skin was completely white – as it should be – her hair was definitely a bit more... Pink. "She's probably dysfunctional, my Diamond. Do you wish for her to be taken away?"

White Diamond remained silent for a bit, still studying the little pearl. She seemed to be in deep thoughts. When she finally opened her mouth to talk, Pearl could feel that she was about to say "yes", just by the shape that her lips were making. She had to do something.

"Y-..."

"I will fight."

"What," a soldier Quartz exclaimed, "watch your tongue, Pearl, you're not allowed to talk!"

She was about to approached the little pearl to take her away, but the Diamond stopped her before she could do so: "No. I want to listen to what she has to say."

She then stood straight and watched Pearl from up above, with jaded eyes.

"You will fight, you said?"

"If you refuse to let me serve my Diamond, I will fight," Pearl replied slowly, sounding determined.

"You? A Pearl?" White Diamond laughed. "Come on, look at yourself, you're so fragile. You're nothing like a soldier."

A few quartz sent her mocking looks, but once again, Pearl didn't shiver.

"Yes I will. For my Diamond."

"Hmm," White Diamond slowly moved her head, her hair following the movment as she was closing her eyes. "But why?"

Everyone was looking at the Pearl who dared talking. The other little slaves were horrified but she wasn't. She sounded like she knew that she wouldn't die, that she'd be the one who'd be chosen.

"Because I love her."

It was a simple answer, and it was true for every exsiting pearl. They were all coming to life feeling desperately in love with the one they would have to serve. She was just stating the obvious, except it probably wasn't in the way that White Diamond thought.

After a couple seconds of silence, some of the Quartz soldiers started to get ready to take that Pearl away. But White Diamond turned her back to the nursery and soflty said: "I'll take this one."

"Are you sure, my Diamond," Zircon immediately asked, "she seems to be the insolent type."

"Well that reminds me of someone," White replied with a slight smile.

Pearl's heart skipped a beat, as she realised her new master was talking of Pink Diamond. She started to follow her out of the nursery, relieved that she didn't have to fight to get out of there. Now she just needed to be a nice little Pearl, and to figure out a way to be gifted to the one she really belonged to, eventually.

She was born in the wrong nursery, in the wrong body. But she could fix that.

 _"Rose made me feel... Like I was everything._

 _Everything I ever did, I did for her."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _So yeah, I've heard about the theory that Pearl's first owner wasn't Pink Diamond, but I thought it wouldn't make much sense, because of what Pearl said in the show. So I came out with a little back story for it :D Pearl is probably my favourite character ever, she's so relatable! I really loved writting about her. Thank you for reading this O.S, I hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
